Frostbites and the Spring Stalker!
by MissDipshit
Summary: In this story, spring will find winter and you all thinking they gonna get together but na man! Winter all gangsta and need no spring in his life! So spring is cray cray and go all stalker on winter! THE WRITER WAS PROBABLY ON CRACK WHILE WRITING THIS! IT WON THREE OSCARS THOUGH!


Roses Printemps has always been such a lovely girl. Her beautiful pale skin, her green hugging eyes, even her pure plump lips. Such a lovely girl, isn't she?

Her name could be made into quotes.

Her personality into poems.

Her appearance to essays.

Yet, there was one aspect about her that stood above the rest. Her light green eyes. Now those stood for they could be made into novels, even a trilogy. For Roses Printemps had such light green eyes that told a story of age and wiseness. Of change and how she has seen it way to much. Much would believe that such a young face would not know much about change but that would leave them in shock when they looked into the girls eyes and behind the smile and the glint of youth like most youngsters have is a hidden deep, twilight color showing change. Of the consequences we humans have on others. Of a time before now. Yet, besides twilight and the youthful green eyes there are something else in them. It lingers into your tongue as you glance at the twilight green eyes and makes you look at the rest of the twilight green eyed girl.

Was it her pale skin that seems so pale but in a way that made her appear like a porcelain doll instead of sick and dying. How it reflected on the sun, making her appear like a diamonds reflecting in the sky.

Was it her thin slim body. How it was as if she could eat all she wanted but that body still remained. That you see it and all you want is to have that body instead of the one you currently possess. Even want her to just dance across the sky showing it off.

Or finally, was it her bright pink hair that stood out not as much as the eyes though. A bright pinkish color it was indeed. Though an abnormal color to have, it matched so much and all natural too. Dancing with the wind and never messing up too. Perfectly even and not a single split end from where it began and to the knees where it ended.

In one word, this could all be it. Do they make you notice how much more beautiful she truly was. No.

.NO

Those twilight green eyes make you ask a strange question of...

_What is Spring?_

Go on. Answer the question. Your pea size heads much need that much time.

Answer...done yet? I will tell the answer.

You must have thought that spring meant new life, flowers, rain. Maybe you could have thought of new beginnings or hope because of a certain Kangaroo.

**"ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT!"**

Sorry for that outburst. Someone behind the stage is being a bit rude at this exact moment.

**"I AM THAT RUDE PERSON B.T.W"**

I think we all know that already. They are not that dumb. Okay, back to the story.

It may be those things but it is much more. Spring is much more indeed. Believe it or not Spring is actually a person. Can you guess this person name. I'll give you a hint. Its a girl.

**"THE ANSWER IS THE DIPSHIT GIRL SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT EARLIER!"**

Oh my fluffing gosh! Can you be quite! Anyway, the answer is Roses Printemps. For not only is she a lovely girl she can also make spring. The flowers, leaves, rain, whatever you think spring involves. Yet, she can do much more too.

Roses Printemps can speak to the animals of the wild, catch and ride the winds in her command anytime she wanted, create hurricanes, and charm anyone who comes her way. Roses Printemps has much more talents too but so much that it would take a long time to list them. And she does not like to show off.

Now all of you may be wondering what she has to do with this story. Some of you smart asses may think that she is going to be in the story already. Stop being such a smart ass because you spoiling shit just by thinking that.

Back to what I was saying before. In this story Spring will meet Winter and they will fall in love.

**"YA RIGHT! LIES LIES LIES!"**

I thought you were done interrupting. Can we just get this chapter over with without you doing so.

**"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL THE REAL PLOT OF THE STORY!"**

I cant because then she will throw more of the elves at me and I will get fired as the narrator. You should not be talking though because at least you get to be in this story Ja-

**"DON'T SAY MY NAME!"**

Are you going to stop interrupting?

**"NEVER!"**

You asked for it. You should not be talking, Jack.

_**"JACK! WHERE IS HE?"**_

**"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW SHE IS GOING TO FIND ME AND FIRE YOU FOR EVEN TALKING TO ME!"**

OMG! I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT! RUN BITCH RUN! IMMA RUN TOO!

**"DON'T YOU HAVE TO FINISH NARRATING THIS CHAPTER?!"**

YA IMMA DO IT AS WE RUNNING!

IN THIS STORY SPRING WILL FIND WINTER AND THEY WILL FALL IN LOVE AND HAVE BEAUTIFUL BABIES AN-

**"YOU GONNA GET FIRED AND BEAT UP AND YOU STILL TELLING THEM LIES SHE WROTE!"**

BITCH, NOT ANYMORE NOW! THANKS BRO! YOU SAY SOME WISE AS THINGS BROTHER!

**"I'M HERE ALL TILL THE END OF TIME!" **

IN THIS STORY, SPRING WILL FIND WINTER AND YOU ALL THINKING THEY GONNA GET TOGETHER BUT NAH MAN! WINTER ALL GANSTA AND NEED NO SPRING IN HIS LIFE! SO SPRING IS CRAY CRAY AND GO ALL STALKER ON WINTER!

**"OH MY GOD! HURRY UP! I SEE HER AND SHE GOT THE ELVES!"**

GOD! WHY, OH WHY, DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS!?

**"YOU GONNA GET FIRED ANYWAY SO JUST SAY WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY BEFORE YOU GET REPLACED!"**

I JUST NEED A FEW MORE LINES! OWWWW!

**"OMG SHE JUST THREW A ELF! RUN FASTER!**

OWWW! OWWW! THEY BIT ME! OW! THIS STORY IS FOR ALL YA PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT BE TIRED OF ALL THE JACK AND O.C FALLING IN LOVE STORIES AND THE O.C IS LIKE A FLUFFING MARY SUE OR THE STORY JUST DOESN'T SEEM REALISTIC! LADIES, GENTLE MAN, TOADS, AND FROGS, I AM PROUD TO PRESENT A MISSDIPSHIT ORIGINAL...

_Frostbites and the Spring Stalker!_

* * *

**MissDipshit here and ready to begin this story once I find a new narrator. See ya next time bitches! B.T.W This story is does not have a beta and is pure crack but will probably get more serious as it progresses.**


End file.
